Frozen
by Kisarafox
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke wants to just forget the past and move on from it; including Naruto. But the blonde won't let him; no. He refuses to let him forget. Standing frozen; one moment in time that can tear the fabric of their fragile lives or bring them closer together. One doesn't want the other to see his scars but how can he accomplish that when he refuses to let go? NaruSasu, Mpreg


**Universal Disclaimer: **I do not claim to be the creator of Naruto and had no participation in its creation. Therefore I do not legally hold rights to characters, merchandise, show or any other products produced. I only own the right to take the characters (until someone tells me otherwise) and do whatever the fuck I want with them. Most plots do belong to me and I would appreciate it if you asked permission before taking my idea and running with it. I do not make money off of twisting the characters in sick, demented ways. Thank you and goodnight.

**Title: **Let it Go

**Rating: **M

**Pairing (s): **NaruSasu

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Humor, Horror

**Summary: **

**Author's Note: **Hello darlings, I'm here with another story even though I should be working on my other ones but this plot bunny popped up in my head. Blame my sudden obsession with Naruto, sort of but then again, when isn't it? I also am doing this because, to be honest, not enough NaruSasu stories out there with a mpreg Sasuke (mu dirty little secret lol). So, let me do a nice little warning here:

**!WARNING!**

**The material you are about to read contains graphic and mature themes. If you are under the age of 18 please press the back button now. If you are not a fan of yaoi, gore, graphic sex, ****bloodplay,Mpreg, angst, romance, drama, dark themes, modern technology in a ninja world, twisted sense of humor, bondage, dub-con and non-con, bottom!Sasuke, fluff, and your favorite fictional characters getting brutally violated, abused, tortured and mutilated please exit this fanfic. This story is not, and does not plan to be a happy story. You may also want to leave if you don't like characters being bashed heavily, a bit OOC or OC's added (**though some play minimal roles in the story I'm just making it known now**)**. **It is also advised that you do not eat or drink while reading this.** **You have been warned.**

There, so if anyone bitches I can just direct them to this warning because I did warn you in black bold. And now that we got those weak hearted people out the way, continue on with the first chapter! The first few chapters are tame really and the warnings above are universal however I will take the time to put chapter warnings so if you don't read them I will kill you. All of you

**Chapter Warning: **A lot of swear words.

_**Frozen**_

_"Standing frozen in the life I've chosen_  
_You won't find me, the past is so behind me_  
_Buried in the snow"_

_-Demi Lavato "Let it Go"_

**Chapter One: **Meeting

The land was covered in snow.

It was beautiful; untouched and still pure from earlier's fall. Perfect and unblemished save for the wildlife that trotted through the fields in search of food or warmth it was a sight to behold. Only one lone figure that was human with a male build of a eighteen year old stood out in the middle of the field. Raven black hair fell around his shoulders, coal dark eyes peering out around his surroundings with little interest. A black and red cloak concealed his body from the harsh coldness, allowing what little heat he had to be maintained.

He didn't know Otogakure could look so breathtaking in the winter months.

Uchiha Sasuke took in a deep breath of chilly air and released it, the heat from his mouth causing puffs of smoke to emerge.

How many years has he been here? Three...four? He lost track of time a long time ago. Cracking the mucles in his shoulders, he continued on his way through the feild of snow back towards Orochimaru's lair located just beyond the forest. Normally he wouldn't have stepped out of that place but today just seemed like a good day to get some fresh air instead of having to breath in the damn murkiness of the underground labs.

With each step Sasuke took towards the forest, the young Uchiha contemplated running away. So far he had gotten nowhere closer to defeating his older brother. Orochimaru was an excellent teacher, don't get him wrong, but progress was just painstakingly slow for the Uchiha's taste. Ontop of that he had been going on missions with three illiterate fucks (well, one of them was silent most of the time so he had to say two); Jugo, Karen and Suigetsu. They did make a perfect team however...

Sasuke stopped in his steps just at the border where field met woods and clenched his teeth in aggravation. Karen was too much like Sakura...scratch that, the red haired bitch was WORSE than Sakura. She constantly clinged to him like a blood sucking parasite and proclaimed her love for him like some Shakespearean asshat. Honestly, Sasuke was surprised that he had so much self restraint to NOT sock the woman in the jaw each time she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her average breasts against his back in an sad attempt at seduction.

Suiegetsu was another pain in the ass. His abilities were remarkably, Sasuke would give him that, but his cockiness irked Sasuke's nerves to the point he didn't mind punching the white haired, older teen in the face. Not only that, Suigetsu had a knack for arguing with Karrn twenty-four seven like it was a job. Everyday the two would bicker and drag Sasuke into it as if he actually cared about the shit they argued about; who cared which one killed an enemy, who cared if the hot springs weren't coed; WHO GAVE A FUCK WHO ATE THE MOST GODDAMN RICE BUNS?!

Sasuke started to believe Jugo was the only person who didn't get on his nerves because (surprise) he hardly talked (thank god).

Shivering softly, Sasuke continued onward, pushing his thoughts away. Luckily he didn't have to go out on any missions today and would remain locked in his room with no disturbances.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Life was a cruel and selfish daughter of a whore.

At least that's what Sasuke thought as he starred blankly out the window of the new hideout he and his team were staked out in. Moments after Sasuke had returned from the peaceful outdoors, Orochimaru called him and shoved another mission down his throat, which meant he had to bring the three other ninjas with him. He cursed Orochimaru in that moment but nonetheless accepted the job which was why they were now fifty thousand miles away from the Village Hidden in Sound.

The view was beautiful however which lifted the young male's mood; a complete contrast to the snowy lands he just escaped from. It was a traditional shrine with a perfect view of a cherry blossom garden with a small pond in the center. The blossoms hadn't begun to bloom yet being as it was fall season but red, yellow and brown leaves had blown in from the east decorating the yard in a festive display.

Suigetsu and Karin were arguing somewhere in the background while Jugo was god knows where. He just wanted to be alone right now to his thoughts however where ever he went Karin and Suigetsu would follow him and continue their argument as if he wasn't there. Sooner or later Sasuke was going to use Chidori on them both but for now he was content with starring out the window.

That was until Karin came behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whined pitifully, "tell mean Suigetsu to leave me alone!"

"Don't go crying to Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled from Sasuke's left. "He doesn't need your prissy ass touching him!"

Sasuke felt a vein beginning to form on his temple and he impatiently shoved Karin's arms off of him. "Whatever you two are arguing about this time I don't care; leave me alone or I'll put a hole through both of your guts, got it?"

Suigetsu and Karin both backed away at the threat, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Sasuke we'll leave you alone." Suigetsu chuckled nervously. He grabbed Karin's hand before she could protest and dragged her out the room before the red haired girl could protest.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief and continued to sit where he was. Silence was his only friend and unlike the two idiots that just left, it didn't get on his nerves. He could almost smell the cherry blossoms in the faint distant wind. It was peaceful.

Sighing again, the young Uchiha leaned against the window pane and closed his eyes, the gentle breeze luring him into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto flung his last kunai at the still target of a tree stump and wiped the sweat from his brow; he was training since early that morning and the sun was now starting to set over the horizon. Breathing in the sweet autumn air the eighteen year old retrieved his weapons and pocketed them in their correct homes. Once that was done he began to make his way back to the village.

As of right now he, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru were on a mission in the far east in the Village Hidden in the Sun, an area surrounded by traditional Japanese style temples, homes and streets. The princess was being targeted by assassins and her father had hired Konoha's best ninja for the job. She was also now turning eighteen which meant she was at a higher risk of getting kidnapped which was one of the main reason Konoha was hired for the job. Of course for the past several days they haven't exactly been working...more like visiting hot springs, eating delicious foods and partying until the sun came up. Though Naruto didn't participate...he, for once, was actually putting in effort in trying to not screw things up.

Although it was kind of hard when the princess started showing a rather unhealthy crush on the blonde. She was everywhere Naruto went and even walked into the same bathhouse as him completely naked. Naruto shivered in revulsion at the memory; she was attractive in every sense of the words. With her full, lush lips, slanted coal eyes and long, silky black hair, she was a sight to behold. However, her looks reminded him to much of Sasuke...

Naruto felt his heart clench in pain at the thought of the raven haired male and nearly tripped over an root. It had been five years since Naruto had last heard of the other teen and wondered briefly where he was and what he was doing. Since the day Sasuke walked away from him he was all the blonde could think about. It fueled him to become better and stronger without needing to rely on Kyuubi's chakra. It fuled him to become wiser, more attentive and smart with the choices he made which caught almost everyone's attention but no one called him on the change. They knew Sasuke was a touchy subject and the last time someone brought him up they found themselves out the window of Tsunade's office.

Sighing heavily, Naruto then realized, as he looked around his surroundings, he didn't recognize where he was. To lost in his thoughts he managed ot get lost...again...

"Damn it," he hissed. Even with all his training he was still a loss when it came to directions.

**What is it this time kit? **Kyuubi's voice spoke from the far depths of the blonde's mind.

_I'm lost..._

He felt more than saw the great fox demon roll his eyes. **No surprise there kit...allow me to help...**

Naruto felt the familiar feel of Kyuubi's essence merge with his own making his smell, sight and hearing double that of a normal persons. Sniffing out the direction of where the village was located Naruto leaped through the forest at top speed. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon and he had to get back before the princess's ceremony.

He didn't know how long he ran but it didn't matter because now he was catching a different scent. Naruto hadn't realized it before and his curiosity got the better of him. He screeched to a stop and made a sharp left going deeper into the forest. The smell was growing stronger and the person who the scent belonged to was at the tip of his tounge.

Naruto burst through the undergrowth and came to a stop in front of a shrine. He inhaled the air around him, the familiar scent getting stronger the closer he got.

Then, it hit him like a freight train going ninety and only one name came to mind as he stared in a mix of joy and horror at a sleeping figure in the balcony:

"Sasuke?"

**To be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Sooooo what did everyone think? Don't know how long this story will be but updates will be somewhat weekly around the same time. Please review and I'll try to not be tooooo mean on Sasuke. :3


End file.
